


Frat Boy

by squeakylids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, F/M, Feminist Themes, Frat Boy Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Groping, Pre-Law Student Sam Winchester, Student Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakylids/pseuds/squeakylids
Summary: Dean Winchester smacks the wrong ass at a house party and learns that in this day in age a girl just might not take kindly to being objectified.*this is a "meet ugly" challenge.





	Frat Boy

**Author's Note:**

> One shot blurb for a writing exercise, the challenge being "meet ugly" as opposed to "meet cute", although I think people don't really understand that they are still the same thing. Also a challenge where the female lead has seven older brothers... which was kinda funny to work in this way.

Huffing out an annoyed breath, I couldn't believe I was at a house party with a friend. Meg owed me huge for this.

This was not the kind of party I ever like to attend because, in combination with a tactless personality and a general disdain for humanity, I was truly an introvert and house parties were not my thing. House parties were loud and crowded and stupid, and someone always ended up fighting, another puking, and another crying, along with some sort of destruction of private property and public groping, but I had promised Meg that I would at least try and socialize in college a little with my peers. She told me adamantly that I needed to build myself a new reputation now that we were in college, get away from the bullshit of high school.

No more of the angry chick in the corner with her nose buried in a book, she'd said, it was a time for something new.

I had a reputation at my old high school for fighting and being anti-social pretty much out the gate when I'd arrived there, and I didn't do much to dissuade them. I argued with teachers and peers all the time over social and political issues, gender equality and toxic masculinity, racism and white privilege. I blamed it on above average intelligence, being supremely well traveled, having crazy liberal parents, zero tolerance for bullshit, and no joke seven older brothers who were all outspoken activists, one of whom was running for political office.

It was only by some miracle that I hadn't been expelled for fighting, not that my parents would have been upset if I had. My parents had always taught us growing up that being passive in the face of injustice was cowardly, and that bodily autonomy was a thing to be protected at all costs. They always encouraged us to do what we thought was right and follow our hearts. It was no surprise with that kind of mentality that out of eight kids I was one of four who had even graduated high school and only the third to go to any kind of college. Hell, my oldest brother was wanted out of the country in Ukraine for his part in the protests against their corrupt government, and was currently in Syria with the White Helmets. He was probably the one my parents loved to talk about the most for that fact. Even my brother running for office spoke of the warrant and my brother's self sacrificing work with pride, and on the podium no less. 

_That_ was the kind of family I was from.

So, when at this stupid party I felt a hand land heavily on my ass, making me all but jump out of my skin, I knew immediately that my friend's wish for me to have a different reputation was going to fly right out the window.

"Oh, shit..." Meg said as she realized what had happened and how I was about to react.

"Whelp, someone is about to die," I stated, shoving my drink at her before I spun on my heel to face my assailant. Here was the fight part of the party I guess.

Behind me stood three frat boys, one of them a stupidly tall freshman I recognized from my pre-law classes and what looked to be two upperclassmen. One of the upperclassmen was looking mighty pleased with himself, his green eyes half-lidded with a cocky smirk on his admittedly incredibly attractive face as he looked at me, licking his lips licentiously. He must have been pretty drunk because while his buddies immediately recognized the dangerous edge in my smile, he thought it was approval.

"That is one fine ass there, sweet cheeks," he drawled, deliberately scanning me up and down, "and damn the rest of the package ain't a ten 'either."

"Dean..." the dark haired blue eyed upperclassman's voice carried a warning, but it was way too late.

I landed a left hook straight into his face followed by a quick and decisive uppercut to his jaw. Blood sprayed into the air from his nose as his head jerked back. He then crashed back into a group of dancers, going down hard with a startled shout even as everyone peered over to where we were to see what had happened.

When I snapped my gaze to his two compatriots, but they both held up their hands in immediate surrender looking well and truly wary.

"Tell your friend to keep his hands to himself," I snarled before turning back to Meg, grabbing my beer from her as she hid her eyes behind her hand and laughed.

"I can't take you anywhere," she accused still chuckling, but there was no heat in it, "wanna bounce?"

I chugged the rest of my beer, "Before I break another frat boy? Absolutely."

The next day I was quickly walking across campus to my Latin class when I heard a familiar voice calling out, "Hey, hey you! Wait!"

The frat boy had a pretty distinctive voice, and I clenched my jaw when I heard it. I didn't look up, just kept walking fairly positive he wasn't actually addressing me. I didn't want a confrontation that was going to make me late for class anyway.

"Hey, wait up damnit, please!" I kept walking, "Come on! Please... shit... sweet cheeks?!"

My back ramrodded, my head jerking up as I whipped around, furious. He was jogging up to me, a little out of breath. He clearly had a huge yellow and purple bruise on his left cheek and under his eye, the inside of his nostril still slightly crusted with blood from the gusher I had given him the night before. There was a slight yellow bruise on the bottom side of his right jaw too. Even with the bruising I had to admit he was still good looking.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him.

"WHAT do you _want_ _?!_ " I snapped, defensive as hell. The guy was over six feet tall and probably weighed about one-eighty.

"I wanted to know if I could ask you out for a drink?" He asked puffing as he grinned at me, his eyes twinkling. Well, that was the last thing I was expecting.

"Excuse you?"

He suddenly went from cocky to bashful, dropping his gaze and actually scuffing his foot on the ground.

"I also wanted to apologize for last night. I'd make the drunk excuse, but it's just an excuse. I was a total dick, and it wasn't right to touch you and I'm really sorry." he looked up at me again, and when he saw my narrow-eyed look a bit of his grin returned as he poked his finger at his battered and bruised face, "to be fair though, I think I learned my lesson."

"Did you really?" My voice was flat and wary.

He held up his hands with a laugh, "Hell yeah I did. You have one hell of a mean arm. But I'm serious about the drink. Last night was a terrible attempt to hit on you, and honestly, your reaction makes me want to get to know you even more. You're a freaking badass."

"Does it now? What if I'm a lesbian?" I asked him, cocking my head as I studied him. 

"You still drink, right? Or... coffee?" he replied, losing some of his bravado as he gave a little self-depreciating shrug, "Honestly, if you're not into me it's cool, it's just the way you defended yourself was amazing, and I do really want to get to know you, like, as a person."

I hummed at him as he looked at me earnestly. I was pretty good at reading intentions, and despite the fact that I had kicked his ass very publicly he seemed like he was being legitimate and honest with me right now. I truly believed that he was genuinely regretful of his previous actions.

"Come on, I'll even give you a taser in case I become an ass again," he pleaded.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tried not to smile, "It'd better be a powerful one."


End file.
